quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Quantum
Pre-Entropy History None Known Post -Entropy History Francesca "Fran" Stiers was happy enough working on her practice as a medical professional. She spent most of her adult life working on helping people and found she had a certain affinity for her work. If not for the events of the Entropy Event, she might have lived a happy, uneventful, normal life. However, when Doctor Quantum left to find his original universe, her powers erupted, right in the middle of working with a patient. Defending her client (who turned out to be Water Witch in civilian attire) against Mammoth, she instinctively erected a shield around herself and Water Witch, blasted her assailant, and held him off long enough for the Questers and ADAM units to arrive. Afterwards, once she realized her life wasn't "over," she joined the Quantum Academy to learn how to control her powers with the dream of returning to her old life. She quickly discovered how similar her powers were to Doctor Quantum. Wanting to make a name for herself, and not wanting to step on his memory by taking his name even though she was a doctor, she took the title, "Lady Quantum of San Niebla." The title is because of her love of Jane Austin novels. Lady Quantum found that other fell in line behind her and tied to help others as she had been helped. It also seemed that every time she tried to settle down, new event and metahuman activity prevented it. Eventually, she offered her serves as a medical professional to Quantum Academy to help her integrate her skills and hoping this would be the end of it. When Doctor Quantum returned to this reality, they met for the first time. He was impressed with her abilities, not just as a hero but as someone who cared about people. He was about to invite her to join the Questers permanently when a dozen other Quantum's suddenly appeared in the precursor of the Infinite Quantums event. She was the one who found Brother Aether dead and confronted Sir Quantum who was Xander Scope in disguise. She managed to fight him and Triscalers to a stand still before the rest of Questers showed up. Once reality had been stitched back together, it had been discovered that her mothers maiden name was Styx and if she had been born male, her parents would have named her Felix after her mother's favorite composer Felix Mendelssohn. It was then discovered that she was this reality's Dr.Felix Styx, and the intended "Doctor Quantum." When the last fissure had closed, they found memories of each other as children neither of them possessed before. In essence, they became siblings on a quantum level. She believes it was a reward by the Rooks for defeating Entropy, as both of them grew up only children. Doctor Quantum seems to think it was the only way for the universe to deal with both of them in this reality. Not long after, when Golden Triscale Industries bought the Quantum Tower, forcing the Academy to move, she volunteered to lead one of the five Quantum Academies, hers in Ashland, CA. She did so that, while they would train others, her group of Questers were handpicked by her. She ended up choosing, at first, an all female group. P'owers and Abilities' Powers Lady Quantum’s powers come from the quantum energies of the universe and the manipulations of said energies. She can fly, create blasts of pure quantum energy, create force fields, as most of the Quantum's do. However, she learned how to make "Quantum Ghosts," or holographic copies based on her state of quantum flux. These Ghost relay back what they experience but cannot physically interact with others or objects. Note: on one event, she was able to trade places with her Ghost, however the effort left her fatigued. Abilities Lady Quantum holds a fully accredited medical license, specializing in Ear Nose and Throat. She is also an avid reader with a facination for Victorian and Neo-Victorian Romances. Strength level Lady Quantum Posseses Class 1 strength, able to bench press 1 ton Weaknesses Still learning the extent of her powers but has not put that much effort into it, focusing on her medical practice. Paraphernalia Equipment: She was gifted with a PALM by Doctor Quantum. Similar to his, it has the ability to shapeshift her skin suit into other outfits. It is close to bullet proof and heat resistant. When torn, given time, the suit will repair itself. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None Common Enemies * Mammoth * Water Witch * Red Dragon * Formora * Skeeball Common Allies * Doctor Quantum * Tyriel * Sister Aether * Mr. Atomic * Freya * Trivia * Is farsighted enough to wear glasses, which she integrates into his suit. * Skeeball has developed an unhealthy fascination with her. He has both fought her as well as sent her flowers and love poetry. It seems they share a passion for Victorian Poetry. * She has a close friendship with Tyriel and Selenae. She like introducing the Eleven knight to the modern world. As such Tyriel has allowed her to ride Selenae, but only on three occasions. * Playfully bickers with Doctor Quantum and refer to each other as siblings even though they know the memories are "false." * Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Institute Category:Metahumans Category:Hero Characters